Various types of interface apparatuses such as remote controllers, buttons, and touch screens have been developed to control electronic apparatuses.
In the case of a remote controller including buttons, a user has to be fully aware of each function corresponding to each button. Also, during use, the user may press a button by mistake or a button may be wrongly pressed due to an external factor regardless of an intention of the user. Alternatively, a button may not be pressed due to wear over time.
In the case of a control apparatus including a touch screen, the touch screen is realized by using a 2-dimensional (2D) plane. Accordingly, the degree of freedom of the area controllable by a user may be limited to 2 dimensions.
Recently, a technology has been introduced for obtaining 2D information from an input image by using a tracking apparatus and controlling an electronic apparatus by using the 2D information. For example, the tracking apparatus may detect a location of a hand, a location of a finger, or whether a hand is opened. The electronic apparatus may be controlled based on a detection result.
Alternatively, when a 3D motion recognition apparatus is used, a location or movement of each region of a user may be recognized. However, in order to use the 3D motion recognition apparatus, a separate sensor has to be attached to the body of the user, and thus, use of the 3D motion recognition apparatus may be inconvenient. Also, the 3D motion recognition apparatus may not be economically feasible due to high costs compared to a camera capable of capturing a 2D image.